


As John was going to Baker Street

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Maybe just a wee bit disgusting, body parts, but still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: In which Sherlock is A Bit Not Good, and John solves a riddle...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).



****As John was going to Baker Street  
He met a man with seven feet  
Each foot had seven toes  
Each had begun to decompose  
Each foot was in a sack  
Sherlock slung across his back  
  
Each sack also held eyes  
Of every color, shape, and size  
Seven eyes for every toe  
John said, “Do I want to know  
Why you have all these body parts?”  
“I liberated them from Bart’s”  
  
“And how many body parts are there?”  
John asked, as they went up the stair  
“In those sacks, with eyes and feet,  
That you’re bringing home to Baker Street?”  
Sherlock looked at him, so cool  
John felt that he was being a fool  
  
“Do the maths, if you must”  
John shook his head, then said with lust  
“The body part I want right now  
Is in your pants, if you’ll allow”  
Sherlock quickly dropped each sack  
Raced for the bedroom, and never looked back

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing these nursery rhymes  
> Somebody commented seven times  
> So I wrote this one for her  
> Hoping it would make her purr...
> 
> :)


End file.
